


Fic Drabble Book

by fairykaine



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Death, Drabble, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Game Events, Suicide, henlo im not dead im just prioritizing school atm, suicide ment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairykaine/pseuds/fairykaine
Summary: A series of drabbles from different fandoms. Will be updated (or will try to be) every Saturday night/ Sunday.





	Fic Drabble Book

It was  _ that day _ . That day she dreaded so much. 

 

Sakura Oogami death….

 

It was a year since it happened. A year since she committed suicide… a whole year since she had drank the poison, and finally died….

 

Aoi had been the most affected by the departing of her best friend. She always talked animatedly with her, she felt safe around her, she felt happy…

 

And now she was gone. She didn’t make it with the other survivors…

 

Aoi gulped as she went to the cemetery. The students had been unable to recover the bodies when they had left Hope’s Peak, but the Future Foundation had sent people into the school to recover the bodies of the dead from the Bio Lab.

 

Finally, everyone who had died was laid to rest in the cemetery near the Future Foundation HQ. 

And today, Aoi was going to see Sakura.

 

She had taken the day off just to see her and to grieve, and rising up early, she went to the supermarket to get a bouquet of flowers to decorate her grave with. 

 

The sky matched the mood and the tone: dark and somber. As Aoi marched up the hill to the graves of the Hope’s Peak Academy students, her heart felt heavy. Usually cheerful and full of life, Aoi was the positive one during their time trapped in Hope’s Peak. But when Sakura died…

 

She tried to bring everyone to death by saying she was the murderer. However, Makoto and Kyoko snuffed out her lie, and she finally felt peace after reading Sakura’s real suicide note, not the one forged from Monokuma. 

 

She carried Sakura’s memory with her for the rest of the time she was there. Whenever she had troubles, she thought about what she would do. Sakura always lingered in her mind, she never forgot about her or started her day without saying a short prayer for her soul to rest.

 

Now, she kneeled at her grave, and looked at her headstone. To her left was Celestia, or Taeko, and to her right… nobody. She was the last student to die.

 

8 gravestones, all next to each other, in order of death. Mukuro’s body was taken by the Future Foundation and cremated. They didn’t know the details beyond that.

 

Sayaka…. Leon… Chihiro… Mondo.. Taka… Hifumi… Celestia… and Sakura.

 

Aoi set the roses by her grave.

“Well… Sakura… hi. It’s been so long. I work for the Future Foundation now! It’s pretty cool. I work and stop despair and spread hope. I love my job… Makoto, Kyoko and Hiro work with me. Toko can’t cause she’s also Jill, and they didn’t really feel that would be best. Apparently, she’s in Towa City right now. Sakura… Sakura, I miss you...” and here she went. Her body was wracked with sobs, and she cried on her gravestone. 

 

“Oh, Sakura… why did you have to die? Why did you have to be the mole?”

 

Aoi let herself weep, let herself feel despair, let herself pour out all her emotions, for a few more minutes, then she sniffled and pulled herself together. Wiping her eyes and sniffling, she took care of the mess on her face.

 

“I’ll keep going. For you, Sakura. And I won’t give up on trying to stop people like Junko.”

 

She left the roses at the foot of the stone, and touched the stone gently. She then gets up and starts to walk away.

 

But then, Aoi turns, looks back and smiles at the stone. “Goodbye, Sakura. See you soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my work here:https://fairylightwriter.tumblr.com/post/171706689410/hey-guys-my-patreon-is-live-consider-supporting
> 
> my tumblr is fairylightwriter!


End file.
